1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiotherapy imaging systems, and in particular, to a method and system for automatic radiation therapy (RT) image transfer between Image Guided Radiation Therapy (IGRT) systems and Record and Verify (R&V) systems.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Image Guided Radiation Therapy (IGRT) is the next-generation of technology for high precision radiotherapy. The X-Ray 6D IGRT system sold by BrainLAB under the trademark ExacTrac® is an example of an automated IGRT system. It utilizes high-resolution kV x-rays to image the targets before treatment, registers the in-room images with the planning images to determine the degree of shifts needed for perfect alignment, robotically corrects patient set-up errors and track any patient and/or target movement throughout the treatment, all within a standard treatment time slot. However, this system lacks the ability to communicate with a Record and Verify (R&V) system in a radiation therapy clinic.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.